Typically, configuration management products take multiple snapshots to track changes to multiple configuration items (“CIs”). Over time, these multiple snapshots require large amounts of disk space because they store information regarding every attribute associated with a configuration item regardless of whether a particular attribute was changed or not.
The snapshots are usually taken during pre-determined intervals, for example, once a month. Thus, a particular snapshot may not account for changes that occur between each interval.
These and other drawbacks exist.